It is observed very often, that prolonged usage of pesticides leads to development of resistance by pests which make the pesticide ineffective. This results in application of pesticide compositions in higher doses which is detrimental to the environment.
A significant obstacle faced by the researchers in this technical field is regarding pesticide activity. For protection of crops it is vital that biological activity of the pesticides should be improved and also that the activity should be persistent over a period of time.
Hence, there is a need to develop a composition which addresses the problem of resistance and soil toxicity and also is used at reduced dosages, controls environmental damage, offers broader crop protection spectrum, improved and healthy foliage, rainfastedness, improved crop yield, saves labour and control against various insects and pests, improves plant growth and is yet cost-effective to the end user.
Prior art patent application EP0736252 states the combinations of diafenthiuron with other insecticides. The patent application EP '252 teaches the list of several insecticides that can be used in combination with diafenthiuron. However it does not teach or provide the particular combination of diafenthiuron and lambdacyhalothrin nor does it disclose the concentration ranges and the ratios of diafenthiuron and lambda which shows synergistic effect and which does not lead to high loading of the harmful pesticides.
An insecticidal composition must satisfy a range of requirements to be viable on the market. One such requirement of the pesticidal composition is the ability to be selective in biologic action and have low toxicity and a high margin of safety to humans, crops, economic animals, aquatic organisms and birds. Another requirement is the desire that the composition should be environmental-friendly in that there should be demonstrably low impacts on the environment. Further, there should be none or little insect resistance to such compounds or combinations.
In a view of afore mentioned there is a need of preparing synergistic pesticidal composition comprising an effective amount of lambda cyhalothrin and an effective amount of diafenthiuron which provides improved efficacies at lower concentration compared to that observed with the individual components.